


Edwina

by TSVhide



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSVhide/pseuds/TSVhide
Summary: TwoSet is making their yearly valentine's video, and like the year before they invited Edwina, Eddy's cousin, to be Brett's pretend-girlfriend.
Relationships: Brett Yang/Edwina, Brett Yang/Other(s)
Kudos: 3





	Edwina

Brett was nervous. He'd fixed his hair, he'd dressed nicer than he normally would but not too nice so it'd be weird and he'd put on just a tiny hint of cologne.

"It's so weird you have a crush on my cousin, you know that?" Eddy commented as he set up the camera. "You're like my brother and she's my actual cousin."

"Good thing I'm not actually your brother then," Brett shot back at him running a hand through his hair despite having spent so long on fixing it. They were filming the video to post on valentine's day, and even though it was just pretend, the thought of Edwina as his girlfriend made his heart skip a few extra beats.

The doorbell sounded and Eddy went to open it, leaving the nerve wreck in the studio. He tried to fix the mess that had become of his hair as he heard Eddy greet his cousin and their steps through the house.

And there she was. Edwina. Brett swallowed hard as his eyes ran over her tall, lean figure, her broad shoulders, the sharp jawline and her beautiful blonde locks. She was gorgeous as always, and he could feel the blush form on his cheeks before she'd even said a word yet. Eddy rolled his eyes at him as he stepped past her to get behind camera.

"Hey Brett," she said, sending him one of her blinding smiles. "How's it going?"

Brett blinked s few times, feeling his heart race out of his chest. God, she was beautiful. He noticed how her white top revealed her collarbones under her long neck, which he followed up to her pink lips. How many times hadn't he dreamed of kissing them?

"Uh, yeah, I'm... Fine, fine. It's going fine," he stuttered, blushing harder as the suave answer he had in his mind vaporized like dew in the sun. "How about you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," she said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "So, I'm gonna be your pretend girlfriend for valentine's again this year, huh?"

Brett nodded sheepishly, licking his lips. He fell for her all over again seeing her teasing smile.  
"Seems like it, yeah," he admitted, cheeks burning. She made him so nervous.

"So, are we filming today or are you two just flirting today?" Eddy asked, sounding annoyed. He knew Brett only had suggested including her in the video because he fancied her, but he honestly didn't think Brett would be so weird about it.

Edwina winked at Brett before turning to her cousin with an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry, just can't help it, you know," she joked, followed by her laugh that made Brett's heart flutter. "Let's get going."

"So, basically, this video is gonna be like..." Eddy began, explaining everything in detail to his cousin. Brett spaced out, finding himself imagining how being with her would be. How he'd hold her, how they'd kiss, how they'd...

"Alright, got it, basically sit there and look pretty while Brett's serenading me and then give him a score from one to ten on how much more datable he became serenading."

"More dateable?" Brett asked quietly, feeling his heart flutter, but Eddy spoke before Edwina could clarify.

"The pieces. Score from one to ten on how likely it is you'd accept a date from him after being played that piece," Eddy claified, rolling his eyes for the millionth time that day. "Brett's never datable anyway."

"Hey, I'm right here, you know?" Brett complained, but Eddy just shrugged. Edwina went to sit on the chair they had prepared, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and Brett went and got his violin.

"Alright, let's do the intro first," Eddy said, starting the camera and nodding at Brett to speak the intro.

The nerves struck Brett again for a moment, but he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair to gather himself.

"Hello! Welcome to this valentine's special of TwoSetViolin! Today we are figuring out the best pieces to make your potential bae want to go out with you on a date, so to figure that out I've invited my girlfriend..."

"Hello," Edwina said, smiling at the camera and giving a little wave. Brett thought she was adoreable, but gathered his thoughts before they scattered too much.

"So, the first piece..."

Brett set his violin to his shoulder to play, feeling the nerves get to him. It felt like he was actually serenading Edwina, and that certainly didn't help. The first few notes were a bit shakier than normal, but he got through.

Edwina's eyes sparkled in their studio lighting, making her hair shine and the highlights on her cheekbones shimmer. Brett's heart skipped a beat and his fingers did one single wrong note. His cheeks warmed up again.

"Beautiful," Edwina complimented him after he was done, and Brett beamed. "You play so beautifully, Brett."

She reached put and took his hand, a bit overdone to make it seem part of the act, and placed her other hand over her heart.  
"But I'd much rather you play something more... Flowy? This piece was so stiff, so maybe I'd give it a... Six out of ten? Maybe."

Brett's eyes met hers for a moment, and he had to blink a few times to gather his thoughts again.  
"So more flowy, got it. How about..."

Eddy was sitting behind the camera, making sure the sound didn't peak and that they were in frame. He also tried very hard not to puke. She was his cousin! Why did Brett have to be so weird about it? It certainly didn't help that ninety percent of the comment section said Edwina looked just like him with a wig. That actually just made it even weirder that Brett crushed so hard on her.

The filming was over before any of them knew it, and after gathering her stuff, Edwina had left after giving Brett a quick peck on his cheek.

"You played like an angel today, I'd let you serenade me any day," she had said on the way out. "Can't wait for next year when I get to be your pretend girlfriend again."

Cleaning up was the boring part of filming, but necessary. Brett came back to the studio to help Eddy with it after following Edwina to the door.

"Do you have any idea how weird it is for me that you're crushing so hard on her?" Eddy asked while putting some cables in the box. "She's literally my cousin."

"Was it obvious?" Brett asked back, blushing again as he wiped off his violin and placed in it's case. "Like, on the tape."

"Pretty damn obvious."

"Can't help it," Brett explained, licking his lips. The echo of kiss on his cheek still played clearly in his mind and he founs himself running a finger over the spot her lips had touched his skin. "Edwina is the perfect girl."


End file.
